


Not A Cycling Problem

by ACharmyB



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Cycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Not A Cycling Problem

The rocky Cyllage City was not a good place to be if you weren't fond of biking or rocks, because both were in heavy abundance. A wild Purrlion barely managed to avoid getting run over by various bikers as it approached a nearby cafe, wondering if it should bother to go right in.

"I knew I should have just kept going upward to the north... why did I think a city full of bicycles was a good idea?" The Purrlion said to itself as it attempted to cross the road to reach the cafe, only for the poor cat Pokemon to get its tailed ran over by a bike, meowing in pain as it was quick to clean off the wound it just got.


End file.
